


我是如何爱上战斗民族的/Stereotype

by pAntie2



Category: How I Became Russian (TV 2016), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015), Как я стал русским (2016)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pAntie2/pseuds/pAntie2
Summary: #我叫王大锤，我每天都从两万平方米的床上醒来，我家有两百多家这样的公司，有两百万个这样的漂亮司机。可我却找不到一段刻骨铭心的爱情。走开，你们这些该死的钞票……#现代AU，故私设有。#被安利去看了《我是如何成为俄罗斯人的》，实在太有爱惹！一边看一边脑了奇奇怪怪的AU！





	1. Chapter 1

·1·  
上帝作证，他绝对是一个守法的好公民。[1]  
  
Napoleon Solo发誓他还没在俄罗斯广袤的土地上待满二十四小时，就已经充分体验了到这个民族名不虚传的战斗力。正走向美国大使馆的Napoleon在距离那扇自动玻璃感应门只有五十英尺的地方眼前一黑，紧接着他就感到有一具庞大而温热的身躯死死压在了他的身上；脖子被用力绞住，Napoleon拼命掰着身上那人的大拇指，一边用力蹬着水泥地面试图向使馆内移动。[2]  
  
美国大使馆相当于美利坚的领土，Napoleon在心中一遍遍念叨着这句国际法的基本原则，眼前冒着一颗又一颗的星星，连成了一面星光灿烂的旗帜。  
  
几乎就在昏厥的边缘，Napoleon终于听到了两人身后自动门应声关闭的响动。  
  
“我是……美国公民。”他朝着匆匆赶来的全副武装的大使馆保安伸出了一只手。  
  
等到身上钳制的力量终于松开，Napoleon捂着有些泛红的脖子抬眼一看，才发现“偷袭”自己的不是别人，正是那个害他失业的有着一个寡头老爹的俄罗斯混蛋。  
  
“……我是否有这个荣幸知道我究竟是哪里得罪过您，Kuryakin先生？”Napoleon换用俄语向着对方，每一个词几乎都是从牙缝里挤出来一般。  
  
“你没有得罪过‘我们’，”Illya坐在会议室的另一头，像是完全不在意身后站着两个荷枪实弹的保安，两手抱肩冲他扬起了下巴，“而且，直呼姓氏不是什么礼貌的行为，你的俄语说得这么好，难道你不知道吗？”  
  
“你不会是因为那次……”  
  
“一个美国警察在半夜鬼鬼祟祟地出现在俄罗斯街头，我有权利怀疑你是非法的特务。”Illya突然打断了他的猜测，语速极快地强调了一遍。  
  
Napoleon挑高了眉毛转向坐在一边的使馆理事，那人正因为半夜被叫来加班打着连天的呵欠；但Napoleon相信，对方也一定听出了Illya话中那些显而易见的“疑点”。  
  
“咳咳……伊利亚·阿纳托里耶维奇[3]……其实下次您如果对于国土安全有任何质疑的话，可以直接拨打报警电话……或者之类的。”  
  
“为什么？！”  
  
“Solo先生，那个咳请、请你跟我来一下。”Napoleon话没说完，就被那位“前来调停”的理事叫到走廊另一头的办公室里。  
  
他跟在理事身后走出了会议室，Napoleon出门的瞬间偏过头看了一眼，正好隔着会议室的玻璃墙对上Illya蕴含怒意的表情，熟悉而恼人的侧脸让他不禁想起那晚两人头一次“遇上”的情景。  
  
Napoleon骑着执勤的警用摩托逼停了前方一辆超速行驶的高档商务车——Napoleon的视线一路划过车身流畅的线条，捷豹XJ，他情不自禁地在心里吹了声口哨。Napoleon紧接着板起了面孔，并拢两根指头敲了敲车窗玻璃。那扇深色的玻璃便在两秒钟之后跟着缓缓降下来，面前露出两张极年轻的脸，Napoleon不由自主地挑了挑眉毛，在心里加上一句，Rich bastard；警灯划过黑黢黢的夜，映得轿跑上的烤漆也格外地刺眼。  
  
“驾照，先生。”Napoleon刚要例行检查，就对上了司机有些飘忽的眼神，车内酒精的味道甚至已经浓烈到带了挑衅的意味。  
  
“先生，驾照，请立刻下车！”Napoleon用力拍了拍车门，一面和对讲机那头迅速交流了几句。  
  
“警、警察先生，要知道清醒……的人开车会、会叫人害怕。”[4]  
  
“我现在怀疑你们涉嫌酒后驾车，请立刻下车，”Napoleon说着提高了声音，一手条件发射地紧贴住腰带做出戒备的姿势，“立刻下车，你们两个都是！”  
  
副驾驶席上的金发男人一言不发地跟着下了车，抱肩看着“他的司机”被踉踉跄跄地塞进了赶来支援的警车里。  
  
“先生，我们需要你也一起走一趟。”Napoleon对上他的眼神，对方在黑夜中几不可察地皱起了眉头，显得脸色愈加地冷凝。  
  
“我赶时间，况且……”  
  
“先生，请跟我们走一趟。”Napoleon沉下脸又重复了一遍。  
  
——当然，那时候的Napoleon自然猜不到，他的人生由此便驶入了一个急弯，而一切正向着一个全然陌生的方向发展下去。  
  
那个坐在副驾驶的金发男人名叫伊利亚·阿纳托利耶维奇·库里亚金，是来自俄罗斯的留学生，而他的父亲阿纳托利·阿纳托利耶维奇·库里亚金[5]，恰恰是俄罗斯最著名的“企业家”之一。  
  
——即便是这些也是知道他在离职的时候才听说的。  
  
“这位……Solo，嗯Solo警官，我想你也不希望因为某些非常小的‘执法事故’引起外交争端，不是吗？所以我提议……不如让我们假装这一晚并没有发生过，如何？”  
  
彼时Napoleon正站在队长办公室那张宽大的办公桌前，同来自俄罗斯使馆的理事“单独谈谈”；他有些心不在焉地望向一旁的玻璃墙面，百叶帘虚掩着，将门外模糊的轮廓分割成一道道狭长的光影。Napoleon看见那个高大的身影跟在一个高级警探身后不紧不慢地朝门口走去，也不知是不是错觉，他看向对方时，感觉那双眼睛也正遥遥地看了过来；像是极仓促的一瞥，却又带着耐人寻味的挑衅。  
  
  
同今天几乎一模一样，只除了彼此所处的位置调换了过来。Napoleon努力压抑着情不自禁上扬的嘴角，他体会到一种近似于报复的快感——尤其是对于这个，“有钱的小混蛋”。  
  
Napoleon跟在理事身后走过那条长长的走廊，紧接着两人又走过另一道需要验证指纹的大门。  
  
厚重的铁门在两人身后发出一声闷响。  
  
而可惜的是，这一种“报复的快感”并没有能够持续得足够久。  
  
“这太冒险了。”Napoleon在对方停顿的间隙皱眉插上一句，不过从老上司的表情中也不难看出，对方，或者说是他们背后的那位“头儿”并不接受任何拒绝的答案。  
  
“我们减免了你十年的刑期并不是为了让你去贴罚单的，”办公桌后的男人把眼睛摘下来，缓慢而用力地捏了捏眉心，“Solo特工。”  
  
“我发誓，要是你见过他的身手就绝对会觉得这个计划蠢透了，”Napoleon有些后怕地顿了顿，“你让我对付的这个……小子，那几乎不是人类的力量，更何况就在半小时前他还差点把你的特工徒手掐死！”  
  
“你的任务对象是阿纳托利，而不是他的儿子。”  
  
“可是……”  
  
“没有可是，Solo特工，”上司把眼镜重又带回去，视线转向了一旁的电脑，作出一副送客的姿态，“不要忘记谁有权力把你立刻送回到牢房里去。”  
  
“但……”  
  
“哦对了，为了任务的真实性，你的护照和身份证件就暂时由我们负责保管了，”男人的声音再次打断了Napoleon微弱的抗议，带着不容反驳的命令口吻，“还有，伊利亚·阿纳托利耶维奇可不是什么‘小子’，他只比你小了两岁。”  
  
“希望俄罗斯民族不是个个都这么‘力大无穷’得吓人。”Napoleon暗自叹了口气，一面冲着他的上司敬了个极其敷衍的礼。  
  
  
然而Solo特工的“美好愿景”在见到阿纳托利和他的双胞胎保镖如同三座小山矗立在自己面前的一瞬便化作泡影。  
  
  
“这不可能。”站在玄关的数人闻言，跟着朝声音的方向转过头去，Illya抱肩站在二楼通往客厅的楼梯转角处，“他是美国特务，父亲，你不会连这都分辨不出来吧。”  
  
“一个丢了工作、护照和钱包的再普通不过的美国公民，你却连一份司机的工作都不愿意给他，”Napoleon朝那个熟悉的身影扬起了脖子，眯起眼睛笑得相当无辜，“这未免太残忍了吧，伊利亚·阿纳托利耶维奇？”  
  
“你不是警察吗？”  
  
“拜某些人所赐，我在上个月就已经失业了。”  
  
“……原来你们认识！”一时被晾在一边的阿纳托利突然出声，一把拽住了Napoleon的手，神情依旧严肃，“那太好了，我有预感你将会让Illya很满意。”  
  
“……”Napoleon那灿烂的笑容在听到阿纳托利的预言时凝固在了嘴边，“您是说，我应聘的职位是给伊利亚·阿纳托利耶维奇，您的儿子当……”  
  
“没错，Illya的司机。”  
  
Napoleon：“……”  
Illya：“什么？！”  
  
“来吧，Solo先生。”阿纳托利的两个保镖闻言便往两边让开，将Napoleon让进去。客厅富丽得如同特列季亚科夫美术馆，Napoleon甚至在显眼的位置看到了他曾替一名波兰商人“交换”来的《无名女郎》的真迹，并列在旁的便是阿纳托利的大幅肖像。而他们的视线恰恰都看向站在客厅正中央的阿纳托利，他正从身边的酒柜里拿出一支尚未启封的伏特加。  
  
“谢谢您，阿纳托利·阿纳托利耶维奇，”Napoleon接过对方递到手里的杯子，不死心地补了一句，“请您原谅，我一会儿还要开车……”  
  
“在俄罗斯清醒的人开车是会叫人害怕的，”阿纳托利不容拒绝地把酒杯塞到了Napoleon手里，一面转头叫住了正往房间里走的儿子，“是吧，Illya？”  
  
“我不需要专职司机，父亲，更何况他还是一个美国特务！”  
  
“Illya，没人比你更需要一个司机，”阿纳托利继续高声说着，“更何况这位美国来的经济学硕士先生还能充当你的助理。”  
  
“工作以后念的。”Napoleon看对方还想发难，便赶紧开口——当然，大部分的必读书目来自监狱的图书馆，说着他又在心里默默接上了一句。  
  
“好了，各位，为了相聚。”  
  
Illya在阿纳托利的示意下也“勉为其难”地端起酒杯，跟着他父亲的祝酒词将杯中的伏特加一饮而尽。  
  
……  
  
Napoleon是被闹钟尖锐的铃声吵醒的。他忍着脑袋里一阵阵剧烈的疼痛，背着从落地窗中倾泻而下的“灿烂阳光”勉强睁开了一只眼睛。  
  
——好好干。  
  
他混乱而混沌的记忆里浮现出阿纳托利的叮嘱，其他的回忆却又都变得缥缈模糊起来。  
  
可是……再怎么缥缈模糊，Napoleon都无法解释眼下自己正和他的“新上司”裸裎相对着，以一种相当暧昧的姿势“重叠”在狭窄的沙发上。而更让他绝望的是，身下那人似乎也正要醒转过来。  
  
浅金色的睫毛几乎贴着他的鼻尖，极艰难地扇动着，一点点泄露出湛蓝色的眼眸。  
  
“早安。”Napoleon努力扯出了一个若无其事的笑容，一面悄悄地将搭在对方后腰的手移开。  
  
Illya显然对眼前的场景感到些微的困惑，他的视线从Napoleon相当勉强的微笑开始下移，当他看见对方坦荡地紧贴着自己胸口的浓密胸毛时，脸色极为明显地一沉。  
  
“相当美好的夜……”Napoleon最后一个词还未说出口，他那饱经酒精蹂躏的脑袋便再次天旋地转地晃动起来，紧挨下来，随着一声肉体撞击地面的闷响，他便被猛力地摔掼在了地上。  
  
感谢这些几乎铺满了整间屋子的波斯地毯……不过以我现在的状态似乎也没法开车。Napoleon在脑袋一片剧烈的嗡响中毫无逻辑地思考着，一面努力回忆着阿纳托利答应给他的工资——他的身份证件和钱包统统被“收缴”，这个稳定的资金来源便是他眼下唯一的依靠。  
  
“再、再等一下，我现在这个应该能算工伤吧？！”  
  
Napoleon看着对方气势汹汹的暴怒的脸，指着手肘上磕碰出来的淤青，悠悠然地牵起了嘴角。  
  
他有预感，接下来的“卧底工作”将会很有趣，相当的。  
  
-TBC-  
  
\-----------------  
[1]台词歪用，没有任何贬低的意思，仅供娱乐。  
[2]灵感来源微博上的“俄罗斯警察与美国特工扭打”视频。（可以，这很美苏。）→[视频传送门（weibo）](http://weibo.com/1817162382/DE05P2TwL?type=comment)  
[3]该处为尊称名字与父名，为了书写方便，在提及尊称时就使用汉语译名，但可能造成通篇姓名表达格式不太统一，望见谅！  
[4]梗源自电视剧《我是如何成为俄罗斯人的》。  
[5]设定阿纳托利·阿纳托利耶维奇是Illya的父亲，所以将两人姓氏统一为库里亚金。


	2. Chapter 2

·2·  
“敬良好的开端，”阿纳托利从两人身旁的扶梯走下来时，脸上甚至还带着某种难以捉摸的笑意，“看来我们十分有必要为这一刻的跨越阶级友谊举杯。”  
  
“……阿纳托利·阿纳托利耶维奇。”闻言，Napoleon感觉到绞住了脖子的力量终于一松，他如饥似渴地呼吸着新鲜空气，一面努力抬眼看向楼梯上那个“能够决定自己命运的男人”。  
  
——上帝作证，他是绝对不想再回到“那个地方”了。  
  
“Mr. Napoleon Solo，欢迎来到俄罗斯。”  
  
“父亲？！”  
  
“虽然这听上去不太‘人性化’，但恐怕你今天就得开始工作，”阿纳托利说着，一面已经走到了正在地板上缠斗的两人身旁，“毕竟在这里我们只崇尚劳动带来的快乐。”  
  
“没有问题，阿纳托利·阿纳托利耶维奇。”  
“父亲，你疯了吗？”  
  
“我没有发疯，也没有神志不清，穿上你的衣服到书房来，Illya。”  
  
阿纳托利的决定显然超出了Illya的预料，他有些愤懑地从佣人手里拽过浴袍草草地披在了身上——过量的伏特加，醉意熏熏的土耳其浴，脑袋像是运行缓慢的硬盘，一比特一比特地加载出几个支离破碎的画面。  
  
不过Illya此刻倒情愿这段记忆已经被自己格式化了——他突然无比确定，过一会儿即将出现的他们酒醉后的内容，只会让自己更加窘迫。  
  
  
“为什么得是他，再说我根本不需要什么见鬼的司机，”Illya把房门用力地甩上，他抱肩站在父亲阿纳托利那张巨大的书桌前，在进门的那一刻便再次重申了自己的“态度”，“更何况那人还是个来路不明的美国特务。”  
  
“那可是个美国佬，Illya，要知道，让美国佬给你打工是多么令人骄傲的事。”  
  
“可是父亲……”  
  
“先就这么决定了，我知道你想说什么，”阿纳托利说着，一面走向了角落里的高尔夫球杆筒，不甚在意地低头挑选起球杆来，“我已经有足够多的司机了，至于我们的美国牛仔，我已经派人去调查他的背景了。”  
  
“我可以肯定他绝对是美国特务。”  
  
“在调查清楚之前没人可以下那样的结论，记住我教过你的，Illya，”阿纳托利冲着没人的方向挥了几下球杆，这才回过头来看向站在门边的Illya，“先趁此机会好好‘制裁’一下我们的美国佬再说。”  
  
“？”  
  
“我得去参加尼基金的聚会了，赶紧去工作吧。伊格纳特！”  
  
“父亲，我是说我完全可以自己开车去上班。”  
  
“别被那些穷鬼的西方思想烧坏了脑子，”阿纳托利接过伊格纳特递过来的西装，一面继续交代着朝楼下走去，“库里亚金的儿子必须得有个司机。”  
  
“什么叫做……”  
  
“你需要有个司机，”阿纳托利走出书房前对着花纹繁复的落地镜掸了掸西装前襟，浅蓝的色调让他心情愉悦，“那个美国佬看着就很不错，是吧？”  
  
“……”  
  
  
一瓶伏特加通常能让俄罗斯人敞开心扉，如果不行，那就再加上一场俄罗斯浴。  
  
——但是Illya似乎是个例外，Solo坐在库里亚金那间完全称得上是富丽堂皇的客厅里的兽毛地毯上，扶着饱受折磨的脑袋；那个家伙同他的寡头父亲没有半分相似，倒像是从前苏联红色恐怖时期直接穿越过来的那般，冷硬一如秋风横扫落叶。  
  
有趣。  
  
不过在他看见阿纳托利向他走过来的一刻，Napoleon将嘴边一闪而过的笑意收了起来。要是放在过去，Napoleon确信，自己会相当乐意接手这些有趣而难缠的“目标”——但不是现在，至少不是在他“被迫”为CIA工作的期间。  
  
在俄罗斯广袤的领土上，起码有着这样数以千万计的“潜在威胁”，而这样的监控和渗入绝大多数情况下都是徒劳无功的；平庸而琐碎的日常“生活”几乎教他开始怀疑自己所做的一切究竟有没有意义。  
  
但Napoleon唯一可以肯定的是，现在的自己没有护照，身无分文，而那个使馆联络人背后的“他们”想要抹掉他的身份就像拿走他的护照一样容易。  
  
“那就，那就合作愉快了，这位，嗯……”  
  
“Napoleon.”他从兽毛地毯上爬起来，飞快地提醒着对方自己的名字。起身的一瞬，他的视线甚至和Illya的有了极短暂的交汇——很显然后者并不友善，并且心情不佳。  
  
“对，来自美国的法国皇帝先生，好好干。”阿纳托利无比自然地避开了Napoleon伸到半空的右手，转而一把抱住他，颇为有力地拍了拍对方的后背。  
  
与其说是鼓舞，倒不如说更像是某种无声的威胁。  
  
  
“没想到令尊这么虔诚。”Napoleon指的是控制面板上并排贴着的画工精巧的三位一体圣像画，他透过反光镜瞥了眼抱肩坐在后排的“新上司”——后者正面无表情地看向窗外。Napoleon迅速地抹掉了后脖颈上因后怕而沁出的冷汗，又整了整满是褶皱的衬衣领口时（要知道，他刚才是从火炉边的沙发底下找到它的）。  
  
“那不过是个后备安全气囊罢了。”[1]  
  
“后备气囊？”  
  
“以防安全气囊打不开的情况，你知道的，还有被追杀或是什么类似的情况。”  
  
“……”  
  
“后悔了？”Illya的声音像是带了明显的得意，他把视线从窗外收回来，似笑非笑地看向后视镜里对方的神情。  
  
“是有些后悔，”Napoleon抬手将后视镜转了个微小的角度，从而使对方能够更加清晰地看见自己的惋惜之情，“后悔没能早点来俄罗斯。”  
  
“……”  
  
“？”  
  
说话间，车身流畅地滑进了一旁并列的几个空车位中的靠墙壁的空当。Napoleon回过头来看后车窗，视线带着些得意的意味，扫过后排那人紧绷的表情。  
  
“你压线了。”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“Fire lane,”Illya说着，一面把低垂的视线从窗口收回来，脸上的表情却依旧淡漠，“我以为美国人会很乐意标榜你们遵守规矩的‘高素质’。”  
  
车厢里突然沉默了片刻。  
  
Napoleon脸上闪过意味不明的表情，紧接着利落地转身下车，一面替他“新老板”殷勤地拉开车门，一面接上一句，“入乡随俗而已。”  
  
“……希望一会儿你能把它挪进车位里，毕竟没人愿意和警察打交道。”  
  
Illya几乎是咬牙切齿地吐出了“警察”这个词，回答他的却是Napoleon那张可恶的惹人厌烦的笑脸。  
  
“很乐意为您服务。对了说起这个，我应该怎么称呼……库里亚金少爷？”  
  
“……伊利亚·阿纳托利耶维奇，或者随便什么，”反正我们也不会有太长久的交情，Illya在心里默默补上一句，一面从夹克口袋里掏出一把钥匙，“顺便把这辆车也送去修了吧。”  
  
“At your service，库里亚金少爷。”  
  
Napoleon甚至还微微欠了下身，Illya没忍住在心里翻了个白眼，一瞬间有如置身农奴制社会，而自己恰恰好就是万恶的地主。  
  
“那么你的车在……”  
  
“就是你身后这辆。”  
  
“卫星牌，”Napoleon顺着对方的视线转头去看，一眼便在一圈光鲜锃亮的商务车中找到了那辆人高马大的改装车，锈迹斑斑的车头依旧呈现出某种悍然的气质，Napoleon不自禁地吹了声口哨，“好品味。”  
  
“谢谢，不过这不是什么藏品。”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
东德制造的卫星牌汽车在美国的汽车收藏界小有名气，不过Illya对此却一向不甚理解，“引擎严重缺陷，款式单一，除了车架的工艺几乎没有任何亮点……”  
  
“历史感总有着某种神秘的吸引力，汽车或者是任何一种传统，你知道的。”  
  
“普利茅斯5F-2可以叫历史感，劳斯莱斯银影可以叫历史感，至于卫星牌，我想，也不至于所有人的收藏都是为了嘲讽布尔什维克和苏维埃的历史吧？”  
  
“Well，毕竟……”  
  
“不过我确实能理解作为美国人对于‘历史感’的向往。”Illya把手臂在胸前交叠起来，虚与委蛇的回答让他听上去攻击性十足。  
  
Napoleon耸了耸肩，把嘴边那句“毕竟卫星牌进口价格低廉”咽了回去。  
  
“总之咳，你今天的工作就是把它送到修理厂再把它放回原来的位置。”Illya突然意识到自己居然和一个油嘴滑舌的“美国特务”斗起了嘴，于是又迅速地换回了公事公办的表情。  
  
“没问题库里亚金少爷。”  
  
“闭嘴。”  
  
  
不过事实依旧残酷地证明，他不该“轻信美国佬的承诺”。  
  
Napoleon所谓的“没问题”，就是在他本该老老实实地看着修理工人检查引擎的时间出现在公司的茶水间里，附带着一群神情雀跃的以女性同事为主的包围圈。  
  
此时恰逢午休，从茶水间到餐厅的每个角落，无不呈现出一种轻松的喧杂。  
  
“Solo先生，”Illya的声音被碎纸机突然响起的噪声掩盖了下去，他无奈地加大音量又喊了一句，“Napoleon Solo！”  
  
四周蓦地静了下来。  
  
“伊利亚·阿纳托利耶维奇，我们只是在，嗯，那个……”  
“噢库里亚金少爷，修理厂说下午会帮你把车送过来，所以我就先回来了。”  
  
“现在是午休时间，不是吗？”Illya试图向被他吓到的可怜的员工们解释自己的来意——可惜阴沉的脸色让他的尝试看上去毫无说服力。  
  
“现在、马上、门口，Solo。”  
  
  
在两人沉默地走向门外的数十秒内，Illya的脑海中不受控制地闪过刚才那人露出的“伪装良好”的歉意和教养，以及他今天亲耳听见的成摞的绰号，什么“美国甜心”、“布朗尼先生”、“Superman”……  
  
每一个都足够教他肉麻得汗毛倒竖。  
  
——Illya实在不知道这些油嘴滑舌的伎俩有什么让人喜欢的地方。  
  
“听着，Napoleon Solo，我已经调查过你的背景了，这个，”他指了指对方左手小指上那枚花纹繁复的尾戒，“根本没有什么，布兰登家族，这一切就是个彻头彻尾的谎言，不是吗？！”  
  
这个家族倒是确实存在，只不过有某个旁支的后代正在为弄丢了家族戒指而焦虑罢了。Solo在心里小声地答了一句，一面不慌不忙地微笑着，“一点，合理的夸饰和修辞，在应聘的过程中我想这不是什么致命的错误吧？”  
  
“你真的认为我会蠢到以为这一切都是巧合？”Illya的耐心似乎已经被对方消磨殆尽，他忍不住提高了音量。所幸后门的台阶外便是一堵厚重的水泥墙，除了流浪汉几乎没人会在这里逗留。  
  
“我怎么会骗你呢，伊利亚·阿纳托利耶维奇，你知道的，我一向坦诚正直，不然也不会因为抄了你的罚单被停职了。”  
  
“少废话。”  
  
“你应该相信我的，你的父亲和妹妹都……”  
  
Napoleon话音未落，就被突如其来的力道猛地推向了墙面。  
  
Illya的神色突然变得有些狰狞，“你要是敢动伊拉，我发誓……”  
  
“Calm down, Illya,”Napoleon的声音依旧沉稳，全然不像是致命部位正被牢牢钳制的样子，他勉力扯了下嘴角，“我们都知道她在国外呢，下周才能回国，不是吗？”  
  
“你想要什么？”  
  
“假期。”  
  
“？！”这个答案显然让Illya相当意外。  
  
“比如……下周到土耳其的行程就十分让人心动。”  
  
“我是去出差的！”  
  
“我知道，我不介意。”  
  
Illya看着面前那张得意洋洋的笑脸，努力捏紧了右手，克制住挥拳的冲动，“好……”  
  
他发誓，总有一天他要抓住这个可恶的美国特务的把柄，然后把他狠狠地揍上一顿出气。  
  
  
土耳其，欧亚的十字路口，美索不达米亚两河的源头。  
  
飞机降落在阿塔图尔克机场的一瞬间，Illya几乎是解脱一般地松了口气；Napoleon一路上都在兴致勃勃地同他聊着自己的游览计划，从人文历史到自然风光，简直像是一部现场版的科教纪录片。  
  
而商务舱的空姐竟也没有半点劝说他压低声音以免打扰其他旅客的意思。  
  
——记得让秘书回程改签成经济舱，Illya在心里叮嘱了自己一句。  
  
  
可惜，Napoleon的行程计划尚未实施便彻底夭折。  
  
就在他们抵达机场的十几分钟后，政变军队占领了机场。  
  
先是抵达大厅突然变得拥挤，Napoleon敏锐地察觉到了异常。等他掏出手机，屏幕上接连弹出数条内容相同的数字串，那些是CIA的紧急联系密代码。  
  
「报告你的位置。」  
  
不一会儿，他便听见嘈杂的人群中渐渐响起了各种语言的惊呼。  
  
“他们切断了youtube和Twitter！”  
“我也上不去！”  
“有人能看到新闻吗？”  
“究竟发生了什么？！”  
  
四周逐渐鼎沸，人们开始不安地推挤着，有人想要向前有人想要后退。Napoleon看不清周围的局势，他看了眼身边眉头紧锁的Illya，对方的神情同样凝重。  
  
大厅就像是处于爆炸临界的可燃气体，只需丁点助燃或是刺激，便是彻底的混乱和动荡。  
  
正在此刻，不远处突然传来极其响亮的枪声。  
  
“政变，是政变！”  
  
不知人群哪个角落传来的吼叫。  
  
骚乱发生在一瞬间。  
  
Napoleon下意识拽过了Illya，矮身跑向了最近的洗手间。  
  
那里本该是最安全的避难所——如果，不是之后发生的一连串剧变的话。  
  
Napoleon看了眼躺在脚边的那名反叛军士兵，四周堙没在深夜的沉寂之中，只是登机口几排东倒西歪的长凳隐约彰示这里正在经历着的一场鏖战。  
  
手臂上的子弹擦伤依旧隐隐作痛。他犹豫了片刻，还是一把撕下那枚沾了血的国旗袖标，把它放在其中一条长凳上。  
  
他能看到吧？  
  
他，应该能看到吧？  
  
-TBC-  
\-----------------  
[1]梗源自电视剧《我是如何成为俄罗斯人的》。


	3. Chapter 3

·3·  
六小时十七分钟前，Napoleon迷彩服上的袖标尚还完好地躺在使馆特勤部队的战备仓库内。  
  
六小时又三分钟之前，己方一名卧底在土耳其的军|事|政|变中失联的消息传至使馆。  
  
消息如同闪电一般四散开去，不出半个小时，各式各样的版本便成了CIA和使馆内部口耳相传的谈资；只是其中却又掺杂了不少语焉不详的未知数——主角身份不明，任务目的不明，甚至连现场的局势也尚未明朗。  
  
  
同一时间。  
  
“阿嚏——”Napoleon应该还不知道自己已然成为了传言中的“神秘”主角。  
  
“Bless you.”紧挨着他的Illya面无表情地直视前方，却依旧习惯性地接了一句。  
  
“……谢谢。”  
  
此刻的两人不约而同地保持着有些委屈的姿势被挤到了门边。这个距离出口最近的洗手间暂时充当了防空洞，狭窄的空间里塞满了惊疑不定的游客，彼此充满戒心地望着，谁也不知道接下来会发生什么。  
  
此起彼伏的粗重喘息声充塞着有限的空间，仿若幽灵不怀好意的低语，不安的情绪迅速蔓延开来。  
  
隔着单薄的门板，混乱嘈杂的声响渐渐靠近过来。  
  
Napoleon的视线在昏暗的灯光下扫过共处一室的人们，除了身边的俄罗斯暴发户，还有许是在混乱中和丈夫走散了的中东妇女，和他们一样来旅游的背包客，甚至还有正准备回家的土耳其人。他听见了声音模糊的祷告，熟悉或是陌生的语言交杂在一处，绝望成了他们唯一的共同点——恍惚之间，竟真的像是世界末日来临的前夕。  
  
洗手间里没有窗户。不知政变军队是不是已经控制了通信塔，手机的通讯也变得极差，如果没有卫星通信技术，Napoleon估计他的手机现在估计也变成了一块大号的手表。  
  
时间不知过去了多久。  
  
门外的喧嚣似乎渐低下去，有几个背包客打扮的男人似乎想要出去看看情况。  
  
“我想我们最好还是等在这儿。”Napoleon听出那几个应该是美国人，皱着眉头出声插了话。  
  
“你是说我们应该继续待在这里，等着那些恐怖分子随时破门而入然后对着我们扫射吗？！”  
  
“可是外面的情况也还不明确。”  
  
“扫射”一词像是一枚随时会爆炸的定时炸弹重重砸在了每个人原本已经脆弱不堪的神经上。窄小室内的小声抱怨霎时升级成了混乱的争执，Napoleon却看向了蹲坐在角落的游客打扮的一对母女，恐惧和饥饿似乎已经让她们有些体力不支——他犹豫片刻之后还是开了口，“我想大使馆会尽快派人来机场安排我们撤离，而且反叛军的目的应该只是想要占领国内的标志性地点，所以……”  
  
Napoleon话语中的笃定带着不小的安抚作用，女孩的眼神中显然重又透出了光亮。  
  
与此同时，Illya却也像是想到了什么，他下意识地扭头看向了的Napoleon，似乎想要从对方的表情中读出一些已经模模糊糊有了些眉目的猜想——  
  
只是对方话音未落，逼仄的藏身之地竟毫无征兆地陷入黑暗。  
  
众人未及反应，门外又突然响起了极其清晰又骇人的枪击声，接连不断的巨响撞击在每个人的耳膜上，恐惧一如面前无边无际的阴影，将每一个人皆卷裹其中。  
  
尖叫、呼喊，连同前面愤怒的争吵都在那一瞬间陷入一片死寂。  
  
Napoleon感觉到身边人在灯光熄灭的一瞬间小幅地矮身下蹲，他条件反射一般便伸手握住了对方的胳膊，尽量换上他低沉而且平稳的语调，“冷静，别担心。”  
  
不知是因为Napoleon突如其来的动作还是因为那句安慰，接下来Illya竟真的“冷静”了几秒。只是没过多久，Napoleon便听到了那个熟悉的语带嘲讽的反问，“你觉得，我在害怕？”  
  
“只是出于友谊的关心，真的。”  
  
“你可以收起你的惺惺作态了，这里并没有人在欣赏你的表演。”  
  
“我们好歹是‘坦诚相见’的友谊，要是用日语来说，那就是有过肉体上的……”  
  
“闭嘴！”Illya情急之下突然切换成了俄语，音量也跟着高了几分，“我发誓，如果你再敢提关于这件事的一个字……”  
  
“你就要怎么样？”Napoleon也跟着换成了俄语，言语间却依旧是兴味十足，“杀了我吗，谋杀一个合法的、无辜的美国公民？”  
  
“见鬼的‘合法和无辜’。”  
  
“看在上帝的份上，我们共事这么久难道还不足以换取一丁点彼此之间的，信任吗？相信阿纳托利·阿纳托利耶维奇，你的父亲我的雇主已经把我的身份背景调查得一清二楚了吧。”  
  
“一切自然会水落石出的，”Illya显然笃信着自己对这个狡猾的美国佬的第一印象，在说下半句话以前，他甚至特意将脸转向了对方的位置，一字一顿地接了下去，“尤其是可恶的告密者和间谍。”  
  
“话说回来，俄罗斯人都像你这么冷漠吗？”  
  
“我们只是不想在无关紧要的人身上浪费太多的表情。”Illya将视线从对方那双在黑暗中依旧熠熠生辉的眼睛上挪开，他一边说着，眼前居然不由自主地浮现出那双眼睛的主人时常挂在脸上的微笑。  
  
“那叫魅力。”  
  
“太巧了，在俄罗斯我们叫他傻子。”  
  
“……”  
  
所幸门外交火的动静很快便暂时停歇下来，沉寂许久的机场广播终于再次响起。  
  
“嘘——快、快听，外面是不是在说什么！”不知从哪里传来的一声高呼，一瞬间，几乎所有人都不约而同地看向了门口的位置。  
  
声音隔着门板，传到众人耳边已经变得有些模糊。但这并不妨碍Napoleon很快就辨认出熟悉的俄语。  
  
“是俄罗斯大使馆，”Napoleon扬声答道，说这话时他自然而然地转向了身边的Illya，“他们在组织本国公民撤离。”  
  
尽管黑暗将他的视线完全遮没，但Napoleon觉得他依旧能嗅到弥漫在空气中的某种情绪骤然紧绷起来。  
  
不安、惶惑、恐惧、瞬间熄灭的希望。  
  
那是绝望的气息。  
  
Napoleon认为自己足够熟悉，作为一个正常的普通人，在面对巨大而突如其来的危险时可能会有的反应。  
  
“这说明大使馆已经知道机场的情况，我想，在具体的指示以前，呆在这里还是相当安全的。”Napoleon知道这样的说辞至少能缓解不幸沦为人质的众人的焦虑。  
  
但是身边人的表现很显然并不在他的经验之列。Illya没有做声，他似乎并没有动身离开的打算——甚至连一丝“获救”所带来的如释重负也未曾出现在他的身上。  
  
“为什么不走？”对方因为刻意压低的声音而凑得更近。  
  
“那不是一个勇士的作为。”  
  
“嗯，就像是瓦斯涅佐夫的《三勇士》？”  
  
“我知道这对于你来说很难理解。”Illya的呛声有些迟疑，他显然不是很想解答对方的疑惑。  
  
黑暗被当作最佳的掩护，这使得他无需直视Napoleon带着促狭而探究意味的眼神；但黑暗却也使得其他的感官愈发敏锐，Illya皱起眉头——Napoleon步步紧逼的发问和两人之间近得过分的距离都让他感到不快。  
  
不知名的情绪此刻正在疯狂地推挤着自己浑身的血液，叫它们涌向心脏。  
  
所幸黑暗并没有能够持续足够久的时间。  
  
反叛军还没来得及控制整个机场，各国使馆的救援已经陆续赶到了机场。  
  
随着各种各样的语言在广播中响起，原本已经彻底陷入黑暗这张巨兽之口的建筑物颤颤巍巍地亮起了星点的光。  
  
“Clear，呃我是说、跟我来。”Napoleon轻声朝身后说了一句，一面收回了被切换到相机模式贴在走廊转角的墙壁上用来观察通道情况的手机。  
  
在之前的广播当中，滞留机场的游客被建议在条件允许的前提下前往特定的登机口，乘坐各自国家的专机撤离。  
  
直至午夜，门外所有嘈杂的、令人恐惧的声响渐歇。  
  
同Napoleon他们一起躲在洗手间里的几乎全都是普通的游客，从天而降的意外，以及随之而来的十数小时的焦虑、恐惧甚至饥饿使得他们如同惊弓之鸟一般。因此在Napoleon主动提出“带队”前往登机口的时候，窒闷而狭窄空间里的众人几乎不曾有任何迟疑地，便接受了Napoleon的提议。  
  
除了Illya——  
  
“‘我叫Napoleon Solo，是一名退伍军人’？呵，”Napoleon示意所有人贴着墙向门外移动，与Illya错身而过的一瞬间，对方了然的眼神让Napoleon不由自主地产生了一种自己的秘密被统统看穿的错觉，“你的‘每一个身份’都是这么地、叫人印象深刻。”  
  
为了获得这些惊惶失措的游客们的信任，Napoleon自称是退伍军人，接受过专业训练，并且能够将众人安全护送到各个登机口。  
  
“大家注意跟紧各自前面的人，一旦看到我的手势或者听到枪声就立刻原地蹲下，保持安……”  
  
“妈妈！”  
  
Napoleon话音未落，突然被一声意味不明的稚嫩哭腔打断。  
  
一瞬间。  
  
变故陡生。  
  
紧接着，先前寂静得有些过分的大厅再度陷入炮火之中。骇人的声响几乎盖过了叫人心惊的哭喊，只是此刻Napoleon已经无暇顾及其他，他带领众人从暂未被波及的侧面走廊迅速穿行着。  
  
一行人无不屏息沉默，眼中盯紧了前人和队首的指挥。  
  
在这般混乱和危险之中，队末有上那么一两个不幸掉队的人也显得无比合理。  
  
可是，偏偏是他。  
  
所有人都安全地到达了一处登机口暂且休整。所有人，除了Illya。  
  
Napoleon听见自己的心脏猛得一顿，接着又向着无底的深渊坠入下去。  
  
他转头朝来时的走廊跑去，阿纳托利·阿纳托利耶维奇充满威胁意味的嘱咐和Illya那张始终充满戒备的脸在他脑海中交替闪现着——  
  
我是因为惜命才去救那个家伙的。  
  
Napoleon在心里对自己反复灌输着。  
  
我可没有兴趣被灌进水泥。  
  
自由、沙滩、养老金。  
  
Napoleon对自己反复念着这些不成句的短语，但是这似乎已经完全不能阻止Illya彻底占据了他混乱到无法思考的脑袋。  
  
只是他还未跑远，身后却又突然响起了一道无比熟悉的声音。  
  
“Solo特工。”  
  
“……”  
  
“为什么没有第一时间报告你的情况和位置？”  
  
Napoleon看着眼前的CIA联络人，对方的出现竟丝毫不让他觉得意外。更有甚者，根据他的经验，说眼前一切是刻意为之都不值得意外。  
  
“政变是真的，”对方甚至从他脸上几不可察的表情中读出了Napoleon一瞬之间的质疑，男人说着从西装胸袋里摸出一枚一寸见方的银色挂坠，“而且事发突然，突击队现在非常缺人。”  
  
Napoleon几乎是一把夺过了自己的军用识别牌，动作娴熟地挂到脖子上，又塞进了贴身的背心里。  
  
“是吗？”Napoleon的声音带着一贯的轻佻，他目中无人的态度一直以来都让他们相当头疼，“我还以为，是因为特工对于你们来说都只是消耗品罢了。”  
  
“你活着的价值比这大多了，要不是……”联络人欲言又止的语气却只换来Napoleon的一个飞快的抬眼，“咳、无论如何，我希望这块牌子一会儿能由你亲自送回到我手上。”  
  
“其实我倒更希望能死在战火纷飞的战场上，”两人说话间，Napoleon已经换上了对方带来的特警作战装备，“那样至少还是一具有名有姓的尸体，而不是躺在冰冷的莫斯科河河底的无名氏。”  
  
“另外，这次行动还有其他国家的特战队员，可以根据袖标上的统一标识判断；同时总指挥也是这次联合行动的发起人，你们会在耳机里听见他的指令。”  
  
话题的转换相当突兀，但这一次Napoleon却没有呛回去；在接过袖标的瞬间他感觉到某些模糊的念头在脑海一闪而过，只是那些想法太过零散且支离，眼下只得蛰伏着，等待更多的线索将他们一一串联。  
  
“对了，还有Illya，嗯就是阿纳托利·阿纳托利耶维奇的儿子，他……”  
  
“放心，我们一定会找到他的。”  
  
“不用送我，”Napoleon冲背后招了招手，“一会儿见。”  
  
-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

——CIA那些老头们最擅长的就是放烟雾弹，平时就连正面回应都鲜少能从他们嘴里挖出来，今天却一反常态地向Napoleon打了包票。  
  
在潜伏点等待指令的Napoleon忍不住反复回想着自己同联络人之间简短的对话，莫名而诡谲的直觉又一次涌上心头。  
  
“A点移动突入，K点准备掩护。在你的十二点钟方向有一名枪手，两点钟方向两名。”  
  
“Roger.”  
“Roger that.”  
  
耳机中的声音因为电波干扰而变得略有些模糊。  
  
Napoleon不耐烦地扣了扣耳麦，突然变得时断时续的声音让他心中不安的情绪翻涌上来，“我想你该检查一下你的频段了，这里的信号……”  
  
“！！！”  
  
就在他一面说着一面朝伏击点移动的瞬间，几乎是毫无戒备地，一道黑色的身影以极快的速度从视线盲区冲过来。  
  
被拽倒在地的一瞬间，除了骨骼撞击所发出的清晰脆响，Napoleon十分肯定自己还听见了命运洋洋得意的嗤笑。紧随着子弹破空，在他的手臂外侧擦出一道血线。  
  
很明显伏击点周围还有第四个狙击手的存在，设计角度诡谲而刁钻，显然已经埋伏多时，而指挥部的误判让他毫无防备地暴露在对方的枪口之下。  
  
幸好原本在暗处掩护他的队友推开了他，让Napoleon躲开了第一发射向他致命部位的子弹。  
  
几乎是毫无停顿地，对方朝他低声说了一个词，“走廊！”  
  
Napoleon竟也瞬间理解了对方的意思，他托住了受伤的手臂，几个敏捷的滚进便跟着那人躲进了走廊的转角。  
  
这一处转角空间不大，且除了他们进入的方向，其余三面通通封闭，属于相对隐蔽的掩体。  
  
进入暂时安全的走廊，Napoleon才稍稍松了口气，他猛地用后背抵上了一侧的墙壁，动作迅速地将手臂上的伤口包扎起来。子弹相当幸运地没有射入他的手臂，但刮擦过的位置还是在手臂外侧剜开了一道血肉淋漓的口子。  
  
端枪的右手仍有些难以自抑的颤抖。  
  
这样的伤对于一名特工来说是再正常不过的。Napoleon这样想着，一面瞥向身边陌生的“搭档”——对方干净利落的戒备观察的动作，耳边震耳欲聋的枪弹交火声，甚至是心脏因为疼痛和紧张而产生的急剧收缩，眼前一切疏离却又真实的感知无一不在告诉着Napoleon，他离开战场太久了。  
  
对于危险所带来的兴奋感的渴望像是久治不愈的沉疴痼疾。冒险和漂泊，自己浑身上下的每一个细胞偏偏都在叫嚣着，因为那些他拼命想要远离的生活状态而兴奋不已；每当Napoleon由于各种各样的原因回到战场或者骗局之中，他便知道，自己距离泥足深陷便又近了一步。  
  
“多谢了、兄弟。”Napoleon见对方转过头来，毫无戒备地抬手掀起了面罩，试图表达自己真诚的谢意。  
  
直到他再一次被掀翻在地。  
  
这一次他看清了对方用力绞住他脖子的那条手臂上的袖标——上面除了俄罗斯国旗，也和他的一样，加上了一个类似地球简笔画的标志。  
  
以及两人对视的瞬间，那张面罩中露出的双眼，盛满疑惑、震惊和愤怒的蓝色眼珠死死地盯住了他的；甚至，Napoleon还看清了对方浅金色的睫毛，也因此而不断地颤动着，小幅而迅速。  
  
熟悉的背后裸绞，熟悉的眼睛，和那面俄罗斯国旗。  
  
Napoleon终于开始嗅出一些阴谋的味道。  
  
“演、演技不错、咳……”Napoleon手上勉强用力，试图扭转对方死死固住自己脖子的肘关节，他能感觉到自己的大脑因为供氧不足已经开始变得有些混乱，但嘴上却仍旧带着不依不饶的嘲讽。  
  
“……”  
  
“你真的、不用每次都、咳咳、这么热、咳咳咳、热情，Illya。”  
  
事后回想起来，Napoleon觉得那有可能是他人生中最为漫长的十秒钟。当他被同一个俄罗斯特工以相同的招数偷袭了第二次时，Napoleon突然开始反思，自己曾经参与的那些可能并不是真正的特工训练。  
  
“你什么时候……”  
  
趁着对方分神，Napoleon从他略微松懈的钳制中挣脱了出来。理智连同氧气一起回到了大脑，Napoleon警惕地朝摆好了搏击的预备姿势，“我始终都不知道，直到刚才。”  
  
“……”  
  
“巧合，哈，”Napoleon有意无意地提高了一些音量，像是刻意在对耳麦的另一头说着，“我早该知道‘巧合’这个词放在这里就是个笑话……什么监视商业大鳄，真正的目标就是他的儿子吧？”  
  
“你们监视我的父亲？！”  
  
“你不也一样，在美国‘留学多年’的克格勃同志？”  
  
“满嘴、”Napoleon这次的预判总算没有出错，他顺利避开了Illya击向他下颚的拳头，“满嘴谎话的美国特务，我就知道，一开始你就心怀鬼胎！”  
  
“第一次确实是因为你朋友酒驾，我发誓……”  
  
很可惜Napoleon的解释还没说完，就被愤怒的拳头打断。  
  
“还有，KGB早就跟苏联一起结束了，好好读点书吧。”  
  
  
“很遗憾要打断二人的叙旧，”沉寂许久的指挥部突然再次开口，“但是似乎有一队反叛军正朝着你们的方向移动过去，注意戒备。”  
  
“哎，时机不对啊。”Napoleon冲着来人虚晃一招，接着一拳正中喉头，毫不拖泥带水地将本想偷袭Illya的一名反叛军撂倒。  
  
“原来CIA还是有员工培训的。”Illya低头扫了眼被Napoleon打趴在地的那人，挑了下眉，一面扭转着手腕，将刺刀从面前那人身上拔出。  
  
“之前我只是不想伤到你，毕竟那属于国际纠纷。”  
  
“Impressive.”Illya的声音隔着面罩，但Napoleon不难想见对方脸上虚假的赞许的神情。  
  
正当两人渐渐配合默契地向对方的指挥部突入，原本跟在他一步距离以外的Illya突然停下，过了十数秒才重又新跟上前来。  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
“没事。”  
  
昏暗的灯光和防爆服的面罩让Napoleon看不清对方脸上的表情，只是没过一会，他的耳麦中也突然传来了CIA上司的声音：“不必回答。刚刚得知的消息，俄罗斯大使在指挥撤离的过程中遭遇暗杀当场身亡，俄方的作战计划可能有变，小心戒备。”  
  
上司用了独立的跳频频段，他的临时搭档自然不会听见。  
  
就在Napoleon因为这个导致局势突变的消息下意识地转头看向Illya的时候，他发现身后已然空空如也。  
  
Napoleon无奈之下只能请求总部的帮助，毕竟他还没有疯狂到做出孤身闯敌区的举动，“呼叫总部，我的搭档突然失踪，请求支援，完毕。”  
  
“T点已经前往支援，请注意交接，完毕。”  
  
紧急处理完眼下的突发状况，Napoleon便跟着他的新搭档迅速朝下一个伏击点移动——伏击点位于候机大厅偏侧，位置极其适合隐蔽，同时强行突入的也有相当高的难度，那里是他们猜测的敌区指挥中心。而除了正面强攻的三组队员以外，另外一组业已经穿过停机坪，从登机口预备反向围堵。  
  
“A点到位。”  
“T点到位。”  
“B点到位。”  
……  
  
耳麦中逐一响起队友和搭档的声音，Napoleon的心脏不知怎地突然狂跳起来，并非因为兴奋，而是随着他们悄无声息地迅速靠拢，空气中似有若无的血腥味突然变得愈加浓郁起来。  
  
像是死神在暗中不怀好意的觊觎，等待着向他们一一挥下可怖的镰刀。  
  
“我想……你们有必要来看看这里的情况。”  
  
耳麦紧贴耳膜发出嗡嗡的震响，对方迟疑的语气让Napoleon而不由自主地皱紧了眉头。  
  
几人戒备着鱼贯而入。  
  
只扫视了一眼，Napoleon便下意识地握紧了手里的微冲；只是他们手上的武器面对眼下的状况看上去似乎毫无必要，因为眼前只有满地生死不明的反叛军士兵，横七竖八地躺着。  
  
“？！”  
  
Illya的消失，突如其来的暗杀，以及眼前惨烈的战况从Napoleon的脑海中飞速闪过，串联成令人不安的猜想——大使的遇害也让他们对于其他牵涉其中的国家无法继续信任，而俄方的作战目的也因此已经改为了清剿，那么Illya很可能已经孤身前往清剿点。  
  
“呼叫K点。  
“呼叫K点。  
“……  
“呼叫K点。”  
  
然而回答他的却只有耳麦中规律的电磁干扰声，沙哑地刮擦着鼓膜。  
  
“暂时停止进攻，”搭档同指挥中心确认了下一步的行动计划之后，冲Napoleon遥遥打了个手势，“走。”  
  
听到对方的催促，Napoleon踟躇了片刻，终于还是下定决心一般一把扯下肩上的袖标，质地厚实的绣线上的血迹已经干涸成了深褐色，映衬着星条旗，不由得带上了某些悲壮的色彩。  
  
  
  
“为什么……每次发生坏事的时候必然会出现你们美国的国旗。”  
  
“Illya？！”Napoleon低呼一声，同样躲在掩体后头的搭档转头向他做了个噤声的手势，他只能又压低了嗓子回复耳麦里那道熟悉的声音，“你还活着？”  
  
“……”  
  
“嗯我是说……”  
  
“恐怕要咳咳、让你失望了。”  
  
“我的意思是，你……嗯你在哪里，你们，安全吗？”  
  
Napoleon听出对方的声音有些虚弱，背景音带着嘈杂而不稳定的干扰声。  
  
“跟着你的追踪定位不就知道我在哪里了。”  
  
“你什么时候……”  
  
“电磁干扰声，你们美国制造的窃听器最大的设计缺陷。”  
  
  
“你得承认俄罗斯制造的防弹衣也质量堪忧，”Napoleon一面怨声载道地反驳着，一面将因为腹部中弹而暂时无法移动的俄罗斯特工从墙角拖抱出来，“还有，你得感谢那些美国制造的低档窃听器。”  
  
“主要是那家伙射击距离实在太近了……”  
  
“行了、保持体力，救援已经在向我们移动了。”  
  
  
  
「在美国人们通常喜欢做各种各样的计划和安排，但是在俄罗斯，计划通常是行不通的，因为这是一个充满意外和惊喜的国度，出乎意料的情感和转折就像是一个最精彩的故事那样，是那么地引人入胜。」  
  
“502房的病人家属，你们可以进去了。”  
  
Napoleon闻声抬起头来，合起了手里的《美国邮报》。  
  
哪怕在一周以前，他也不会想到自己会被招入执法联合指挥部的麾下，和一个差点把他活活掐死的俄罗斯特务成为搭档。  
  
不过，既然他在俄罗斯，那就应该学着喜欢意外和惊喜，不是吗？  
  
“祝你早日康复，”Napoleon随手把手里的花束放到床头柜上，“是奇数。”  
  
“？”  
  
“我可是认真做了功课，”Napoleon说着，又一次扬了扬手里的《美国邮报》，“如何成为一个俄罗斯人，《美国人日记》有趣极了。”  
  
“……”  
  
“我想，等你出院了，也许我们可以一起出去踏踏青什么的，你知道的，团队建设……一类的，和Waverly他们一起。”  
  
“或者也可以不跟他们一起。”  
  
“咳你是说我们单独……”Napoleon盯着对方过于坦然的双眼，不由自主地挑高了眉毛。  
  
“如果你了解真正的俄罗斯人就会知道我们不喜欢扎堆去踏青，我们喜欢去没有人的地方。”  
  
“去踏青？”  
  
“去打猎，看球形闪电。”  
  
“……”Napoleon摆弄着花束的手几不可察地颤抖了一下，他突然决定把那段Illya麻醉药效尚未过去时胡言乱语，接着又突然强吻了自己的视频暂时私藏起来。  
  
可能不是每一个俄罗人对“惊喜”的反应都是常人能够承受的。  
  
Napoleon这样想道。  
  
-Fin-


End file.
